


The Queen Must Go To War

by LexieLovesWriting



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Assassins, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, King - Freeform, Mad King, Meeting, Queen - Freeform, Smut, War, seven kingdoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieLovesWriting/pseuds/LexieLovesWriting
Summary: (Y/N) is a ruthless queen off to a meeting to talk about affairs with the neighboring kingdoms. when suddenly, one of the kings declares war on the rest of the kingdoms. will the alliances you have stay whilst the king attacks? or will the other kings choose to switch sides?The main character, the queen (Y/N), will have preset characteristics.She has Long, dark thick, hair that is extremely curly. she also has large green eyes, tan skin, and a smaller build. she is short, and she is ruthless.This story is on a hiatus.AN: for right now I have it set as a Ryan/Reader. that may be subject to change? I'll see.





	1. Chapter 1

I rush around my office, searching for any last minute items that may aid me in my journey to the middle of the kingdoms. We are having the yearly meeting to discus the peace, trading changes, and talk about government affairs. Not only that. I am able to talk to my dearest friends. I feel excited. The year has been very fruitful. I must explain.

My kingdom has the wealth. We have labyrinths and mines that hold so much gold and other brilliant ores. We make the coins and the currency for the kingdoms. We all agreed many years ago it was the easiest way to pay each other. 

With the gold coins we make, we buy crops from King Gavin. King Gavin’s kingdom rests on the best land for agriculture. His crops are incredible and they seem to always be plentiful. 

We send off the other brilliant ores to the Mad King. I call him King Ryan, but the rest of my kingdom knows him as the Mad King. He is an insane ruler who knows what he is doing. He was overthrown a couple of times, but he has a special way of regaining his rightful place on the throne. Like I was saying, we send our other ores to his kingdom to be made into weapons for our army. The army in my kingdom is large; I am in charge of a large Kingdom, but it is nothing compared to King Michael’s.

King Michael has the largest kingdom, and army out of all of our kingdoms. If we ever need an army to help us fight in the war, he will be there for us. We supply him well. He also has King Jeremy under his wing.

King Jeremy rules over the smallest kingdom in our circle. He overthrew another king, one that was fit but did not take the job seriously. That king unfortunately died trying to take back his throne. Though King Jeremy has control of the smallest kingdom, doesn’t mean his people don’t have anything to offer. They are artisans. They craft things that are essential to our everyday lives. These things include baskets, carriages, clothing, bundles, and even more. His people are also known for their warlocks and witches, brewing up perfect potions and spells to aid the rest of us. These people also brew and age the mead we drink. Especially for King Geoff.

King Geoff is the oldest king out of all of us. He is stern with his people but kind. His people are the bubbliest, and the most generous. They are also skilled artisans, weaving baskets and such. But King Geoff’s kingdom is rather large, and also sends supplies out to King Jeremy so that they can help make the supplies. Geoff however doesn’t grow his own resources for his people. He gets the goods from another King.

King Jack, a man that is quite simply the Jack-of-All-trades. His kingdom grows crops, mines underground, makes weapons, and much more. He lends a hand to us if we are ever in a pinch. 

The year has been fruitful to each kingdom. Each kingdom has had a wonderful year with a lot of outcome. Now I must go to the annual meeting place and discus government strategies. As I am packing away the last few essentials in my knapsack, I hear a soft rapping at the door.

“Come in!” I shout, trying to shove a journal into my already stuffed bag. I hear the large door open and I see my trusted advisor and friend, Miles.

“Queen (Y/N), are you ready to head out? It is almost nightfall,” he says confidently. You take a glance out of your window and see the sun setting over your kingdom. Smiling, I look at him and clasp your bag closed.

“Of course I am Miles, it is not everyday I get to see my fellow Kings,” I say with a generous smile. It was true, to think after a year of writing letters to each other, that I’ll be able to talk to them and drink mead joyfully after talking about the state of the kingdoms. Which at this point and time is quite well. Everyone that has written to me has written of wondrous things.

“Very well my queen, but we must leave at once to arrive on time,” he says sternly. I give him a reassuring smile, walking towards the door to leave. He was such a sourpuss to everyone, but I knew I had to meet his sour with some sort of sweet.

I fix my cloak as I walk down to corridor. The cloak I wear is special. It is best at hiding my weapons on my back. Wearing this cloak, no one knows I hide twin swords on my back and a dagger on my left wrist. It is incredible. I carry my bag around my shoulder, walking close to Miles. Going through the castle, I wave hello to the servants, being as friendly as I should be to them. If they are my people, they deserve respect. After all, they are following the smartest ruler in all of the kingdoms. 

I step into the carriage with Miles’ hand leading me in. He sits across from me in the Carriage. The carriage is obviously not lit, but there is still enough daylight to where the carriage is lit with natural light. I take this time to pull out my journal from my satchel. I begin writing down some extra notes to mention during the meeting. I will need a little more from Gavin and Ryan, but in return they will be paid well. I decided that an extra load of crops should be enough. My kingdom has grown quite a lot in these past couple of years, and the regular supply haul that we had originally agreed is just not cutting it. And a larger kingdom calls for a larger army. I will need more weapons from Ryan’s people. But It shouldn’t be too much of a problem.

After the sun had set completely and it was dark, I decide that it might be best to put the journal away. I tuck it back into my satchel and wait patiently for the carriage to arrive at the designated meeting area. 

The rest of the night was met with silence. Miles was not one for conversation, and I was not going to be the one to force him to small talk about the weather. Which, if you really wanted to know, was just fine. A bit of chill in the air, but it was because of the time of night it was. 

As morning broke, the carriage arrived to the meeting grounds. It was a large stone building where we held the congressional meeting. With Miles’ help, I step out of the carriage. Just in time to also walk in with King Gavin.

“King Gavin!” I yell to him, a smile spreading across our faces as we make eye contact.

“Queen (Y/N)! A pleasure to see you as always,” he says, walking towards you and kissing your hand gently. 

“What a gentleman,” I say, letting out a quiet laugh as he pretends to bow quite largely.

“Shall we go inside? It is rather chilly out in the open here,” He says to me. Before I reply, I hear a carriage scream to a halt just behind us. King Gavin and I turn our heads to see none other than the legend himself.

The Mad King.

The carriage door swings open, and a tall, muscular man with a crooked, broken crown steps out. A smirk forms as he walks to meet us both.

“King Ryan, always wonderful to see you,” I say to him. He nods, gently reaching to kiss my hand just as King Gavin did.

“The pleasure is all mine, Queen (Y/N),” he says in a velvety stir of a voice. I look towards Gavin and Ryan.

“Let’s be on our way, the meeting is planned to start any time now.”

Making my way down the corridor, down a staircase and into a room, I am met by two larger-than-life doors. I push them open to see four familiar faces. 

At the round table where all of us are to sit, sat the four other kings. King Michael sat, joking and laughing loudly with King Jeremy, who was sitting rather close. That left a tiny gap and two chairs open, but next in the round table I see King Jack. He seems to be tinkering around with some sort of gadget. He seems pretty preoccupied. My gaze shifts and I see none other than King Geoff. He was looking through a little booklet. Once the doors opened though, the all quiet and look up, smiling at the three of us when we walk in. Gavin and I take the two seats next to each other, whilst Ryan takes the seat in between Geoff and Jack. I hear a chair move. Geoff is now standing ready to speak.

“My fellow Kings and Queen, I am glad that we are able to gather her today and talk about the prosperous year that we have had. There have been many hardships, but nothing horrid has happened. I am thankful for that,” he begins. We all nod graciously. “As we begin today’s meeting, we will start with myself, and go clockwise. My wishes will be asked of first, and Michael will be the last to speak. Is everyone okay with this?” Geoff continues. We all shake our heads to tell him the we do not disagree in the way that we will be talking about the plans for the upcoming year. “Very well, let the divvying begin!”

I am first asked by Ryan to send more ore to his facilities.

“The demand for weapons is continuing to grow as our armies grow.”

“It’s quite funny, I was going to send more ore to you so that way you could make more weapons for my army. I’ll send you double, but It’ll only cost you half of that. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Once Ryan and myself got that settled, no one had asked me for anything else really. when it comes around to me, I quickly tell Gavin about the situation in my kingdom. He is very considerate about it, and in return he asks for more coins, which I am more than happy to supply him with. 

Jeremy has never been one to ask for much, he keeps it short and sweet. He mainly only does trading with Jack, since their kingdoms are so similar. When he is done, he then looks to Michael. Michael looks around. He realizes that it is his turn to divvy out any kinks he may need for the next year and he smiles. This smile seems different. I cannot seem to place why it is so odd to me.

“Dear friends, I have quite a request for all of you. Mainly, to Gavin, Ryan, and (Y/N),” he states. The three of us look to him in interest. 

“My army is growing stronger by the day; so strong that I am not able to keep them well fed and armored. I need double the weapons and armor, double the crops, and double the currency,” he states. All of us look to him bewildered. 

“King Michael that is an insane order to meet. We are not going to be able to do that, not even with the protection of the army you hold and promise to us,” Ryan states. Gavin and I nod in agreement. 

“There is no reason for your army to grow that large anyhow. We already give you a plentiful amount of crops, there is no possible way that we can double it. It is impossible!” Gavin states. Ryan and I also nod in agreement. I also decide that I should speak on the matter.

“You will have to start removing people from your army. We cannot get the proper supplies to the army, and there is no way for you to be able to pay for it. Even in your armed forces. What do you need an army that large for anyhow? We are not going to war at all,” I finally state, and this time everyone nods in agreement. Michael’s sly smirk stays prominent on his face.

“Let me rephrase that again, sweet Queen and Kings of our Royal Court,” he says, venom dripping from his words now.

“You will supply me with these extra supplies or I will send my fleet towards your walls. I will force your kingdom to fall, and it will be mine if you do not comply.”

Everyone in the room’s eyes is on Michael as he says these words.

“Leave.”

“Hm?”

“I said leave, King Michael. You will not demand supplies and threaten war against us. There will be consequences and if any of us see your men near our walls, we will kill them no questions asked. Now leave.”

Ryan stood defensively, biting into Michael with these vicious words. Michael’s smirk stays on his face as he stands up. Jeremy stands up just after him. Michael and Jeremy and walk out, not before saying the words.

“Prepare for war”


	2. Chapter 2

I stare at the door that is now ajar, terror creeping up my neck. What in the hell just happened? What has gotten into the King Michael? I ask myself if he could be serious. Surely he would never treat his fellow kings and queen that way. He would never treat his friends that way. I contemplated this for a moment, trying to think up some excuse as to why the king would do such a dastardly thing. Unfortunately, nothing comes to mind.

 

If there’s one thing I know about King Michael, it’s that he doesn’t go back on a threat.

 

Panic shoots through me and I quickly stand up. The others look at me; eager to listen to any input I have on the current situation.

 

“There is no way that he is fooling around. He is declaring war, and it is the biggest threat to us.”

 

“Then if he means business, what do we do?” Gavin asks. He sounds terrified. He does not have the army to fight against Michael. The closest thing to His army is my own army. Mine is the second largest. But even then, it isn’t nearly enough to take on Michael’s. In a mix of emotions, one surfaces. 

 

Rage.

 

I feel my body’s temperature rise. My brows furrow to meet each other. I look around at the men, looking to each other for answers. Gavin begins to ask wrong questions unfortunately. The men begin yelling and questioning each other. I slam my fist on the table to grab their attention again. They stare at me, but the looks I receive are on a broad spectrum of emotions. I speak, vibrancy and anger fueling the power in my words.

 

“Quiet! If we are preparing for war, we must do it hastily. Gather your people and begin drafting men. We will need large armies to defend our kingdoms. Gavin, You will cultivate and supply the crops, Ryan will forge and supply the armor and weaponry, I will supply plentiful amounts of ore, Jack will brew and supply the potions, and Geoff will—“

 

“Oh no, Geoff will be staying out of this! This is your fight. Along with Gavin’s and Ryan’s. Jack and Myself have nothing to do with this dispute,” Geoff says, disgruntled. His arms are crossed looking at me with his famous stink eye. I send one right back. The nerve of this man.

 

“So you will not aid us against that tyrant and his leech? What will you do? Fight for him instead?” I ask with venom in my words. I can feel anger boiling in my blood. 

 

“No, I will not be Fighting or aiding anyone. I am staying out of the conflict unless Michael comes to my territory. And from what I can gather, he only wants the head of you, Gavin, and Ryan. I don’t know about Jack, but I am not staying any further. Good day,” Geoff finally states, his face becoming red from anger. He storms out of the room, leaving as soon as his feet can get him. I look towards Jack. I myself cannot tell what I am feeling. It’s quite a mix. Jack sighs, standing up.

 

“I am sorry. I do not have the funds to go to war with Michael. Forgive me,” he says slowly, leaving. I look to the two remaining kings. They look to me with a nod.

 

“Send me your finest ore, I will begin preparations. Gavin, Draft your men and begin extra work cultivating your fields. We have war to prepare for,” Ryan states. His blue eyes are asking me to stay behind. We have a mutual understanding. Gavin nods and begins to leave.

 

“Send in Miles, while you’re out there. And Gavin?” I say. He stops to look at me.

 

“Do not worry. If we work together, the war will end quickly and king Michael will not survive,” You say with confidence and composure. The king, unsure but trusting, nods graciously.

 

“Until we meet again, Queen (Y/N),” he says simply. He walks out of the room and I look to Ryan. I feel my body beginning to crumple under the sudden pressure of the situation. I stand as tall as I can. I need to stand confident in front of the Mad King. 

 

“You may relax, Queen (Y/N). The rest of them are gone. I know false strength when I see it,” Ryan says after a minute of staring at him. I feel my shoulders slump. I stretch and look to the window. The gorgeous horizon is bright and green, and I can already imagine the scent of the pine trees.

 

“We must stay strong for our kingdoms. Even if the strength is false,” I say. As much as I want to cry to Ryan, I know now is not the time and place to be doing such a thing. I am a queen, after all. A ruthless queen that is not afraid to kill. And you better believe I will have blood on my hands. I suddenly hear soft walking and draw my dagger, pointing it towards the door. Ryan’s eyes widen at the sudden weapon drawn in my hand. “Show yourself, you unskillful bastard!” I yell.

 

“Calm yourself Queen (Y/N), It is Miles,” I hear a familiar voice say. Behind the doorframe I see a familiar pair of chocolate brown eyes look at me. I smile weakly and holster my dagger. “King Gavin said you called for me. I am surprised that The Mad--, err, King Ryan is the only one left. What happened to the planned festivities?”

 

“Things went awry, Miles. We need to head home immediately.” He looks at me with a confused look.

 

“Did something happen, my Queen?” he asks in a timid voice.

 

“There is war to be planned for. Queen (Y/N), we must convene with King Gavin immediately. It is unfortunate that the next time I see you; you will not be in a gorgeous dress to partake in the normal festivities. In fact, you will be in armor, defending what is rightfully yours,” Ryan says. You nod to and he looks to the window. “My carriage awaits me, my dear queen, I will be in touch. Farewell.” Ryan bows graciously towards me and he nods to Miles, walking hastily out of the room. Miles looks back to me in horror after Ryan leaves. 

 

“My queen, surely he is joking. He is joking, yes?” He asks me. The sound of his voice cracking makes a slight grin come to my face, but it quickly dissipates. I shoot him a look he knows all too well. He shakes his head in disbelief. 

 

“King Michael has declared war. We must go to protect the kingdom.” I say simply. I walk out of the room, Miles in tow. His steps are nervous and deliberate. 

 

“So what do you plan to do, if I may ask?” Miles finally says as we get to the carriage. As he usually does, he helps me into the carriage. I wait until we begin to move before I actually speak. I look into his eyes, a fire dancing in my mind. How are you to tell someone that you now have to prepare for war?

 

“I plan to tell you everything once we get back to the kingdom. We are not safe yet.”

 

I begin to write in my journal, thinking up a slew of different things. How will I announce this to the kingdom? What will I need since Michael, and I can be certain Jeremy, will not supply me with many items. I also need to break down the current situation for myself. 

 

King Michael and his leech, King Jeremy, is no longer with us. King Geoff and King Jack are staying neutral, and that leaves myself, King Gavin and King Ryan. We are some of the biggest kingdoms. Gavin’s being the smallest, and mine being the largest. 

 

I nod to myself. I wish King Ray were still with us. Jeremy was a pain, even in the recent years he was in rule. He clings to Michael like he is his lifeline. It’s bothersome. Despite that, he has the most skilled warlocks and witches. Which would be incredibly useful to our war. 

 

During the carriage ride, I also write a small speech to speak to my kingdom. This is not an easy thing to say, and needs to be handled delicately. As we get into the walls of my kingdom, I inform Miles that we will be closing the walls as soon as we can. I will not be able to have them open until I know for certain that it is safe. I get into the castle and hastily go to my office. I order the gates to close. We do not let anyone in or anyone out. 

 

I start writing hastily to Ryan. I let him know of the current situation. I inform him that the walls are closed up indefinitely, and that he should do the same. I also write that I will be ready to meet somewhere with him and King Gavin. I mention that we could meet in the labyrinth-like mines in my kingdom. It would be the safest course of action to take. I make a close to carbon copy of the letter, only addressed to Gavin. Sealing the letters with wax, I look up and tap my fingers on my desk.

 

“Miles?” I yell, hoping he hears me. Moments later, Miles peaks into the doorway of my office. I hold up the two letters in my hand, looking at him.

 

“You are the only one I trust. I need you to deliver these letters to King Gavin and King Ryan,” I state. He nods, walking in hastily and grabbing the letters.

 

“You have yet to explain to me what is going on. Why did Michael threaten us?” he asks. I give him a look of annoyance. He nods to me, looking at the letters carefully.

 

“I am arranging a meeting between the two kings that are on our side. I will tell you then. I do not trust these walls. So be steadfast and knowledgeable about the people you give information to. Personally deliver those letters to the kings. That is an order,” I tell him. Rage grows in me every minute I think about Michael taking my kingdom. He will not be doing that at any time. Miles nods to me in understanding.

 

“I understand my queen. I will be off then,” he says, and in one swift motion, he leaves my office. When the door shuts and I know I am safe, I sigh, sinking into my chair. This was going to be a long journey ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I FORGOT THIS STORY EXISTED FOR A SECOND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH!! forgive me!! I just finished chapter three! enjoy!

A week or so passes before my trustworthy advisor, Miles, returns from his trek to the neighboring Kingdoms. He tells me the news he has heard going to both kingdoms. He first informs me that both King Ryan and King Gavin’s walls are sealed, which is good news. He also informs me that it was quite impossible for him to get into the kingdoms. Ryan’s people almost beheaded him, whilst Gavin’s community was wary. Regardless, the kings were given the letters. It is only a matter of days before I receive anything back from them.

“I got them those letters rather quickly. But I must ask, Queen (Y/N), why has King Michael done this? I just do not—“ Miles starts, but I cut him off with a hasty shushing noise.

“Miles, as I’ve said before, we do not talk about what has happened at the sacred meeting. We only prepare, and see where this goes. I will not scare my people. I will inform them when I know exactly what I am doing,” I say through my teeth. Miles looks to me with a fearful look in his eyes. I take a deep breath and look to him with a much calmer expression than before. I move my hands to my forehead and rub my temples, obviously exhausted by the events of these past two weeks.

“Miles please fetch one of the mistresses and have her run me a bath. I need time to think,” I say to him, continuing to rub my temples in small circular motions. He pauses and opens his mouth as if he is about to say something, then quickly walks out of the room to do as you have requested.

Once he has left, I open a drawer in my desk and pull out parchment. I must start writing a speech to my people. They are becoming anxious and confused as to why the walls are sealed to the kingdom. It’s only a matter of time before they begin to protest and riot. Though I love my people, they are paranoid and prone to lashing out. 

_The Ladies and Gentlemen of my fair kingdom, I know these past two weeks have been a whirlwind of confusion and fear. As your queen, I believe it is my duty to tell you what is going on._

That seems like a fair beginning. Is it? I am not even sure. The upcoming war has made me antsy and anxious in disturbing ways. I cannot even think straight. I have to though. I take a deep breath and start again. 

_King Michael has declared war on our kingdom, as well As The Kingdom of Liquatur and The Kingdom of Uirentia. I have been contacting officials, and talking with King Ryan and King Gavin. We are in this together with them. They are our allies._

It occurs to me that many people do not like Ryan’s Kingdom, Liquatur. They see him as a derogatory and inhuman ruler. That will be a problem. They will not accept that as well as they will accept Gavin’s help. I need to mention that in my speech.

_I know there are many of you who do not like King Ryan or King Gavin, for your respective reasons. They are good people, and they are on our side. It may be hard for you all to get behind it, but as your queen I ask for you all to trust me._

It is now time for the unbearable request, something I wish I didn’t need to ask. 

_With these difficult times I must make difficult decisions. I unfortunately have to draft men. The oldest male of each family must draft into the military. Your service will aid us. I will be fighting along side you as well. I will lead us to victory. King Michael will not best us._

Before I can finish the rest of my speech, a knock on my office door takes my attention away from it.

“Who is it?” I ask cautiously, opening a locked drawer in my desk and putting the parchment there, closing it back up and locking it quickly. A female voice is behind the door.

“Your bath is ready, Queen (Y/N),” the voice answers. A sigh of relief escapes my lips as I walk to the door and open it, smiling at the woman on the other side. She has a soft smile on her face as she waves for me to follow her to my private quarters. Usually she is chatty and full of spirit, but she is rather quiet today.

“What is the matter?” I ask nonchalantly. She looks to me surprised. I am not one for conversation, but the silence is unbearable. 

“Nothing, Queen (Y/N),” she says dismissively. I furrow my brows in an annoyed way as I press further for her to tell me what is the matter. We reach my private quarters and she turns to me with a solemn expression wilting her face, depressing her. 

“Why have the borders been closed off to everyone? What is going on?” she asks timidly. I look at her with a calm expression. It is very hard to not tell her everything.

“I cannot tell you,” I say. She frowns and nods, walking away from me and sulking a bit. 

“But, You will find out come tonight, I promise that,” I say to her quickly. She looks at me hopefully and nods.

“I ran your bath for you, Queen (Y/N),” she says finally, acknowledging the way into my room and into my private bath. I nod to her to dismiss her. She quickly scurried away.

I personally do not like the idea of people undressing me and doing completely everything for me. So I give them enough to keep a steady living in my castle, but for the most part, I do many things for and by myself. 

I walk into the bathroom, my bath steaming and smelling of salts and herbs. I undress and dip my toes into the very warm water. I slowly submerge my body into the bath, relaxing as much as I can. I think about everything that has come of my kingdom. What is troubling them and what is their main concern? That isn’t something I can just know. I submerge myself lower into the bath, trying my best to feel relaxed. It isn’t working as well as I had hoped it would.

My hands move in the water, some bubbles from the soaps floating around in the water. I try to clear my mind. It’s almost impossible to do. I think about an abundance of things. I think about Michael’s words, his threats, and his promises to attack my kingdom. I think about how Geoff and Jack were neutral in the situation. I hate that they were neutral; to think that they would abandon my kingdom like this makes my skin crawl. It was deplorable. And do not get me started on King Jeremy. That leech has been nothing but problems since the beginning. It makes me miss King Ray more.

King Ray was the sweetest king there was. Sure, he was goofy and sometimes ignorant, but he had a heart of gold. Until King Jeremy killed him to take his throne. There are rumors that Ray is still alive, hiding and waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike back. But no one has found him, and he hasn’t come to any other kingdom to seek aid, so it is only a matter of speculation.

Though I reminisce and think of the things that are aggravating me, I also think about the things that are making me calm. I think about King Gavin, who is being a wonderful help. He is one of the most loyal Kings there are in your round table. He is truly like a puppy. But every time I think to calm myself, I begin thinking of the Mad King.

King Ryan.

I think about his words, his reassurance, and his kindness towards me. The way he told me that it was okay to feel weak. He is a wonderful man. I need to see him again. I have a feeling about something. 

I begin to drain my bath, standing up and wrapping a towel around myself, along with a robe around my body. I watch the water slowly drain from the tub. I think about all of the stress flowing down into the drain along with the water. I suddenly realize the time. I need to finish the speech I was writing. My people need to know of my plans as soon as they can. 

I walk back into my room and into my closet. I search for my white tapered gown and gold accents. This was the dress I looked for, because it used to be my mother’s gown. She wore it when she had important things to announce. It gave me security. It just felt natural to wear this gown.

Finally, after searching for a good minute, I find it. I unwrap my robe and slip on the silky dress. The fabric felt soft and gentle on my skin. I quickly grab a pair of the matching shoes and slip them on, unwrapping my damp hair from the towel that was wrapped around my head.

I stay in my private quarters for a few moments, more, building up the courage to walk out of the room and back to my office. People who saw the dress were going to know what was coming next. A speech. I keep thinking about that speech. It made me nervous. However, this was no time to be nervous. I had to be strong for my people, even if that strength was false. 

I quickly leave my quarters, shutting the door and walking briskly down the hallway. I did not speak to anyone, even if they waved hello. It made me feel bad that I didn’t reply, but I had to finish writing the speech. I needed to speak about this to my kingdom. They deserve to know what is going on in their own kingdom.

They will find out tonight

As I get closer to my office, I hear a familiar voice call for me. I ignore the call, continuing to walk to my office. 

“Queen (Y/N)! Please wait for me!” Miles calls to me, as I get closer to my office. He is sprinting to catch up with me as I reach the doors of my office. 

“What is it, Miles?” I finally ask at the doors to my office. There seems to be a hint of something in his eyes. I cannot exactly tell what it is. I am not sure if I should be scared or if I should be relieved.

“I need to speak with you in your office,” he says. I raise an eyebrow at him, and he continues to look at me with that indescribable look. I open the doors to my office letting him follow me in. When I hear Miles shut the door, I turn to him quickly. 

“What is wrong, Miles,” I ask him coolly. He looks at me for a moment. We share eye contact for just a second before he speaks.

“King Ryan is here with his advisor. He wants to speak with you,” Miles said. The words almost do not make sense to me. Why is Ryan here? Why does he want to speak with me? What could this all mean? I do not show this turmoil. I look at Miles with a smile and open the locked drawer in my desk, pulling the parchment back out and finishing up the last bit of it. 

_These times are difficult. No one expected this declaration of war to come forth. But there is no stopping it, so we must continue to prepare for it. I will be out there with you, fighting alongside you._

_Remember, King Ryan and King Gavin are our allies now. Do not be afraid of them or their people._

After I finish with Miles staring at me like a fool, I stand up. He looks at me expectantly.

 

“let them in, they’re just in time to hear the speech.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to be more frequent with updates, just be patient!


End file.
